Truth or Dare once more!
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: Come one and all, come see the unimaginable as the PoM cast perform ridicules acts and admit the most deepest and humiliating of secrets. Renew and revised!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances **

* * *

A brown squirrel ran out onto a stage and smiled widely, "Man I missed this place. Well time to continue what should've kept going!"

She snapped her fingers causing the lights to lighten up one side of the stage. Then she turned to the readers, "Ok, as some of you might remember, I presented my own TD last year. Since it was reported I had to delete it. But I'm back and crazier than ever!"

Climbing onto a nearby chair, the squirrel continued, "Some of you may even remember me as Angel the human fangirl. Well... Not anymore! If you've read my fic, you'll know that my life has completely turned upside down. But we're not here to talk about me, we're here to torture some characters."

Angel clapped her hands. A light shone down an the other side of the stage and revealed 14 characters all tied down. Skipper looked around and saw Angel, "Angel what's going on? I demand an explanation!"

"Don't speak to her with that tone penguin!" The Red Squirrel snapped, "But really what's going on?"

"I'm writing a brand new TD! This one will be improved since the other one broke the rules."

Skipper groaned, "Another one? I thought we were done with these things."

"Nope! And you guys can't bring up the other one because it never happened."

"How are we not supposed to bring it up? We all went through with it." Savio stated.

"No you didn't!" Angel put on a pair of sunglasses and pulled out a neuralizer. She flashed it and took off the sunglasses, "What happened in the other TD?"

"What other TD?" Kowalski asked.

"Exactly."

Satisfied, Angel pulled out her iPad and typed something in, "Now before we get started, I need to lay down the rules. First, absolutely no blood or death! No exceptions. Second, no OC's! Sorry but I can't keep up with OC's and they're one of the reasons I was reported last time. And third, you must send your TD's via PM. I know it sounds unfair to those who don't have an account, but again a reason why I was reported. If you send them in a review, I'll... Consider... if they're really good ones."

"You sound really strict with those three rules," Clemson commented.

"I know but I really wanna keep this one going and not get in trouble for it. Alright, time to introduce you all to our characters: The penguins, the lemurs, Marlene, Hans, Clemson, Savio, Blowhole, The Red Squirrel, and Uncle Nigel. You can dare anyone here including me."

The characters groaned. Red spoke, "Angel why do you want to torture us with this? Do you really hate us?"

"I don't hate you! If I did I wouldn't have made cookies." Angel stepped off stage and pushed out a long cart. On it held several plates with various types of cookies. Chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar, gingerbread, and more.

"So that's why you were on a baking spree last night." Red pondered as the others eyed the cookies.

Angel shrugged, "What can I say? I love to bake. Now before I end this chapter, I'd like to introduce my co-host, Erik!"

A puffin with a black beak came out on stage, "Hey guys! Hey Angel!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Erik pulled Hans next to him, "This help?"

The two puffins, surprisingly, looked similar when standing next to each other. "Well... That's creepy." Clemson muttered.

Hans sat back down while Erik stood next to Angel.

Red eyed Erik, "Angel, who is this boy?"

"He's a friend," Angel replied then looked at her iPad, "So to start off, we're gonna have some dares from Erik!"

Erik cheered, "Awesome! Okay first goes to..."

There was a pause before Angel asked if something was wrong. Erik groaned, "I forgot my dares."

"Aw I'm sorry."

The cast let out a sigh of relief.

"Well unless Erik here remembers what he was gonna dare, that'll be it for the intro. So send in your truth or dares and we'll see ya'll next time!"

* * *

**Dark/Raven: You're really gonna try this again?**

**It's worth a shot. Btw, Erik is known as Killjoy66293.**


End file.
